Monster
by PeterPanNeverFails1618
Summary: Peter Pan never fails. Maybe this time he will. Maybe he will fail his attempt to avoid falling in love. She's here. But she doesn't fear Pan. Not like everyone else feared him. Peter Pan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**My first Peter Pan story! I hope you will like it.**

Vanessa's P.O.V.

It all happened so fast. I was fine until the bloody demon came for me. I knew where I was. I knew who he was. He didn't know who I was. He didn't need to know. He wanted to play...let's play.

Peter Pan's P.O.V.

That girl. She looked familiar. I knew her. I just can't place my finger on it. "I want to play a game. A game called Don't Fall. It is pretty simple...just don't fall." The girl looked at me like I was I mental case. I quickly blind folded her and lead her to a rope bridge. Most of the planks are loose and can fall any moment, but that's her problem. I untied the blind fold and pushed her on the bridge. "Hey! What was that for!?" She screamed. I watch her look down, her eyes get wide. I smirk and she tries to run back but a plank start breaking.

"Pan... get me off of here. I'M GONNA DIE!" She screams. "Heh. Now what's the fun in the that love?" I reply smugly. I'm not gonna lie she's pretty but she's deadly. I sense it. Now I just need her scared enough to tell me who she is. She starts walking to the other side caustiously. I see her trying to hide her fear. She looks scared. I hear the ropes crack and the bridge starts to fall. I hurry and catch her. "You didn't have to catch me. I was fine." She spits. "You were fine dying?" I asked. She ignored me.

Vanessa's P.O.V.

When he caught me I wasn't relieved. I knew how to fly. I knew everything just like him. But hey let him think that he knows all. I ignore him all the way to his tree house. Honestly I don't know how I got here. I was asleep one night, then.. POOF! I was here. I didn't like it here. He was a demon, the same one that killed my-. He interrupts my thoughts, "Get cleaned up, you'll be meeting the Lost Boys." He hisses. "Yes! I want to meet a bunch of teenagers that are arrogant!." I reply sarcastically. I'm slammed and pinned to the wall by his strength. "Rule 1: Don't talk back." He hisses. I look at him. "Rule 1: Don't underestimate me." I form a fireball and throw it at his precious tree house and fly out.

As I fly away I see him with a shocked look and he starts to put the fire out. Smirking, I fly as fast as I can. I sneak a peek behind me, and see no one. Turning my head foward again, I screech. The demon himself is in front of me. I can't stop flying and run into him. I unfortunetly lose my concentration and start falling. As does he. I land flat on my back and get knocked out cold.

Waking up with a jolt, I immediatly fall back down. "You have fire, I like fire." I hear Pan say. I can hear his smirk. "How is your _house _holding up?" I ask using as much venom as I could on the word house. I get up and realize we are in the same spot we landed in. "Burnt." He replies bluntly. I chuckle and run.

Peter Pan's P.O.V.

I fly after her. I don't see her anywhere. I go back down and turn around. "Tsk, Tsk. Come out _girl._" I say loudly. I hear sobbing and follow the noise. I peek around a tree and see her laying on the ground next to a dead Tinker Bell. I never liked Tink but she never tried to hurt me so I let her be. They must've had some connection. "Sis, I will avenge you." I here her say weakly. I walk over to her. "Too bad she's dead. Now you're weak. That's good." I feel an evil smirk form on my face. I quickly grab her and I fly away with her into my tree house. "How did you fly?" I ask her. She glares at me.

"MY SISTER JUST DIED AND YOU ASK HOW DID I FLY!? YOU'RE AN INCONSIDERATE JERK! SCREW YOU!" She scream and falls to the ground sobbing. I walk over and for some reason hug her. I let her cry into my shoulder. I stroke her hair saying it's going to be okay. I probably said it a thousand times. She looks up at me and I look at her. I'm a few inches taller than her. She hugs me back. We sit there like that for awhile. "Where do I sleep?" She asks. "In my hammock, with me." I smirk at her reaction. "No! There is no way I will sleep in the same bed with a monster!" She shouts. Her face has no expression. I can tell she didn't regret saying it.

To be honest that hurt me a little. She lays on the floor. I look at her with a confused expression. She turns and away from me. I look at her and sneer. She falls asleep. I'm Peter Pan...Nothing gets in the way of Peter Pan. When I play games, I win. I fall into dreadful sleep, dreaming about the girl that I loved.

_Dream:_

_ "Wendy I need a favor." I say to the girl trapped in the cage. "Will it get me back to Simon and Micheal?" She asks. "Yes. But you know I don't want you to leave Wendy." I say hurtfully. I know I have to let her go but she was my love. My everything. I take her and hold her hostage. "Give me the heart, for the girl." I say firmly to Simon. He gives me the heart but I keep Wendy. "Peter. You have to let me go." She says weakly. Just as I was about to let her go Snow tries to hit me with an arrow. It hits Wendy instead. She goes cold. I know I looked terrified. Snow went to her knees crying and Simon stood there shocked. Everyone stood there shocked. I used a healing spell on her to see if that worked, it didn't. I tried everything._

_ "My arrow had a deadly spell on it. Nothing can break it." Snow states weakly. I start crying but I fly away and plot my revenge on Snow White._

_End Of Dream_

I wake up and see her trying to run! God dammit.

**A/N:**

**Thank You! That was my very first chapter of my very first Once Upon A Time story. R/R!**

**-Skylar**


	2. Chapter 2

**No reviews yet but hey it's my first story. My writing will get better. Lol. Now here it is. And Peter is not Rumples dad in this story.**

Vanessa's P.O.V.

He took away my magic after I flew out the window so here I am trying to run from him. I don't like it here and I never will. Rumple will come for me. He's Rumple and Rumple fights for his possesions. It oddly reminded me of Peter. Why? I don't know. I look behind me and see Peter starting to awake. "Shit." I mumble. I just jump from the window and hear him calling for me. I'm not gonna come back. He won't find me. No one will except for, Rumple. If you're confused Rumple's my dad. He taught me everything. I sometimes wish he wasn't the dark one but I have always dealt with it. I realize that I'm not running so fast and hear the leaves moving as I run through the jungle. "Get her boys!" I hear Pan demand.

I'm not giving up that easily. There are twists and turns. Lots of logs to jump over. Why didn't I ever join track? '_Vanessa this is not the time to wonder why you didn't do track'_, I think. Honestly, Pan should've trained these boys better. "Pan! We've trapped her!" I hear a boy scream. I stop and look around. They were right. There are rocks all around me except for one side. Which is where I just came from. I see a ledge's scattered through the rocks. Climb? Climb. It's my only choice. Grabbing a ledge, I pull myself up. I jumped to one ledge to another. The lost boys were right behind me.

Grabbing another ledge, failing miserably. I slip and fall probably about 9 feet. Everything goes in slow motion. The boys watch me fall in shock. I close my eyes. Opening my eyes the last thing I see is Pan looking at me with amusement, then I hit another rock wall and fall on back.

_ "Dad! Henry ate all the superman ice cream!" I whine. "Uncle Rump, I deserved it! I saved the town from a curse!" Henry replys. "Both of you shut up! Unless you don't want to have Snow save us then keep whining. You want to be destroyed?" He shouts. "No." Henry and I reply in unison. _

_ *1 week later*_

_ "What do you mean Henry's in Neverland!?" I screeched. "Greg and Tamara took him. WE will find him. Okay?" Emma explains. "Okay. Henry's like my brother. I can't lose him. Emma please find him." I say weakly. Henry was my somewhat cousin and he was also like my borther. We love the same things but he was sometimes an annoying brat. If I lost him- I can't think like that. We will get him back. They...I mean we always find each other. Somehow. "Regina will you be looking for him too?" I ask. She gives me a look. A look like I was crazy. "Well...HE'S MY SON. OF COURSE I WILL BE SEARCHING FOR HIM!" She screeches. I feel terrified. Why did I ask? "Vanessa, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. All of this is very stressful."_

_ *2 weeks later*_

_ I was tired of waiting and stole a magic bean going to Neverland. I fall onto sand and look around. I hear shouting from a skull rock cave thing. I take a canoe over there and spy on the situation. "I need his heart to save magic. The heart of the truest believer." I hear a stunning maybe 18 year old say. I can tell he was lying. I look next to him. There was Henry. My eyes widen and I run over to him. "Henry! You're alive. You're okay!" I shout with glee. Looking over at the boy. I pull Henry away from him. I look around see Emma. The others are here but I started to run with Henry to Emma. "Who are you?" I hear the boy ask. "Who are you?" I ask him slowly turning around. "You didn't answer." He replys sternly. "You didn't either." I hiss. _

_ I see him get angry. "Time is running out, Henry! The magic will soon be gone!" The boy shouts. I whisper to Henry, "He's lying. Please Henry. Stay with us." Henry looks at me sadly. "Okay." He smiles and runs to Emma. "Guys! I love you. I'm sorry." "Henry, it's okay. We're okay." Emma says. I look at the boy and man is he furious. "YOU DID THIS! I NEED THE HEART OF THE TRUEST BELIEVER!" He roars. I fall on the floor terrified. He starts walking over to me. "Who are you?" He asks. "V-Vanessa. Vanessa Suntue." I reply. "I'm Peter. Peter Pan. I like games. I win the games." He says. _

_ I'm pinned on the ground in two seconds. "Now watch how I win the game." He hisses while smirking. I'm held to the ground by magic. He flings Henry's family away. Grabbing Henry, Pan rips Henry's heart out. He puts the heart into his body and Henry falls to the floor. "NO! HENRY! PAN...WHAT DID YOU DO!? BRING HIM BACK!" I shout. I don't see Henry breathing and I sob. I'm being released from the ground as the others wake up. They look at me confused, then at Henry. They all shout at Pan. The color drains from my face and I start to fall to the ground. Just as I land on the ground I feel my emotions seep out from me. Then I black out._

I start to awaken. I feel my rage come upon me. I could tell I was hurt from the wall. I look around and see Pan smirking at me. My stomach has a gash in it and disappears. I was too angry to be shocked. "YOU KILLED HIM. YOU DID THIS. I HATE YOU. YOU'RE A MONSTER. FUCK YOU!" I screech and start sobbing. Pan looks at me shocked as do the lost boys. "Aha! You're the girl. The girl that tried to save Henry. Which as you can see didn't work." He grins. I glare at him through my sobs. I feel my magic back with me. I look at him and make a ball of water. I swing the ball of water at him and the water turns into a bath tub full of water. The water falls on him. That's not just any water. Those are all my tears from the past year.

Ever since Henry died I've cried every day. All of my tears filled up a bath tub. The tears were enchanted. They would have all my emotions I have had from the past year. He would feel everything all at once and it would be hell. good. I watch him go through a shock phase. He turns to a depressed face. He starts screaming. He felt all my pain. All my hurt. All my anger. "STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" He screamed. The lost boys were frozen in fear and shcok. "Feel my pain Pan! Those are my emotions! YOU DESERVE IT. EVERY LAST BIT OF IT!" I scream. He face goes pale and he blacks out. I get up and fly away. Trying to find a way off this hellhole I run into!-

**A/N: I know I'm terrible. Cliffhanger. Was that good? R/R Thanks. :) -Skylar **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. But I've been busy with a constitution test and being sick. So thanks for the review Felixlover! **

_I'd die to be where you are._  
><em>I tried to be where you are.<em>

_Every night, I dream your still here._  
><em>The ghost by my side, so perfect so clear.<em>  
><em>When I awake, you disappear,<em>  
><em>Back to the shadows<em>  
><em>With all I hold dear..<em>  
><em>With all I hold dear..<em>  
><em>I dream you're still here..<em>

Still Here by Digital Daggers

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

I screech and run into Pan's shadow. Oh dear. I'm gonna die. What do I do? Think... I HAVE NO CLUE. His shadow just stared at me. I feel like I was gonna pass out. Am I nervous? Or is that Pan's shadow doing that? I stare back at his glowing eyes. "You're lucky _Vanessa_." The shadow hisses my name. He flies away. I just gulp and fly in the opposite direction. Will he come back? Will I survive? What is Pan going to do to me when he wakes up? I think all these horrible scenerios. I need to focus on finding my dad or someone that can help me. I go down into the forest and sit on a rock. I think about Henry. I should've waited to come to Henry. I should've waited and stepped in front of Henry before Pan took his heart. Maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe Henry would be alive and we would be fighting over icecream. Honestly, every night I dreamed that Henry was still here and that brought more pain.

I don't wanna feel the pain. The heart ache. I get up and do the unspeakable. I rip out my heart. The pain goes away. I don't feel anything. I wanted to crush it so badly. As I start to squeeze I hear a voice. "Can't take it? Don't wanna feel? Sad. Angry. Depressed." I look around and no one's there. "I wouldn't do that." The voice says as I start to squeeze my heart harder. "Why not?" I ask. "Pan wants you alive." I freeze... I knew that voice. "Felix, go away." I shout. I hear rustling. "My job is to keep you alive. I wish you were dead though." Felix replies. I fly away and find a new spot. Tired of hearing what he has to say. Maybe he's right? Why don't I just bury it? I find a boulder. Lifting up the boulder with my magic I dig a hole and bury my heart. I put the boulder back on the ground.

Wind suddenly knocks me over. Purple dust comes off of me. My magic. It's being taken. By who? By what? "Thought I would let you go?" Pan's shadow comes into view. Without magic I can't get away. I know combat skills but that wouldn't work on Pan's shadow. My feet are grabbed and I shoot up into the air. I scream. I get caught by the shadow and it has my heart. Shadow puts the heart back in me. I close my eyes. All the pain and anger comes back. There's one more thing this time. Fear.

I scream while being dragged away to a cave. I'm pushed in. "Watch it." I hiss at the shadow. He throws something at the cave. A purple shield comes down on it. "What are you doing?" I shout. The shadow flies away. I pound on the shield. "LET ME OUT!" I shout probably ten times. It was useless. I knew no one would come. I felt myself slipping away. I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to go back home. I was for the third time in my life scared. I didn't know what would happened. I now regret doing that to Peter. Not because I care for him. Because I have to now deal with Peter's revenge. I'll probably die. I shake my head and slip into a restless sleep dreaming about an actual family.

**Peter's P.O.V.**

_ I knew revenge was coming. I just didn't know it would be that. That was painful. I look around and see no one. I'm in a dream. I must've blacked out. That girl will pay. Honestly she'll probably pay like Henry. I hear people talking. "Peter? He doesn't belong here. We should've given him up years ago." I look at my mom and dad. "I know, I know Darla. Which is why we're leaving. We have to go before he notices." My dad says. The scenery changes to the woods. I see myself as a twelve year old boy. I was scouting around looking for something. That spell must've made dream about my worst memories. Ones that I have been pushing back for years. _

_ I see myself pick up a knife. It flashes to me as a 17 year-old. "Just. Why would they leave me to die? What did I do?" I see myself jump through a portal. I see an island forming. It was in fact Neverland. _

I start waking up. Rembering how I felt all alone on this island. How I became ruthless. How I just wanted revenge and power. I still want power. I still want revenge. I remember my own pain of being alone and depressed. I made Vanessa and others feel like that. That's why I gave myself a family. Because I was alone. I have the Lost Boys. Vanessa didn't know I felt like she did. She didn't have the right to hurt me. I feel anger flare inside of me.

I wanted to kill her. She's on the island. She will get what she deserves. No one gets in my way.

"Come on boys! Let's play!"

**A/N: So Peter is mad and angry. He has some painful memories to. Let's see how this plays out? And I know these chapters are short but I'll try to make them longer. I have a trailer for this story on YouTube. It's called My Fanfiction Trailer. My channel is Skylar Pyle. I don't have many subscribers on there but hey. My profile picture is rainbow with music notes. Well hope you liked this chapter and I'll see ya next time. (: R/R **


	4. Chapter 4

**I KNOW I'M SORRY IT TOOK A WEEK TO GET A CHAPTER UP. I'M SORRY BUT I HAD THE CONSTITUTION TEST, SHOPPING, AND ETC. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS MADE MY DAY! ILYSM. BIG SHOUTOUT TO KATNERCY35. HERE IT IS! P.S. I PASSED THE CONSTITUTION TEST (:**

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

I bolt up and look around. Ugh, still in this cave. I wonder if Peter is go- _don't even think about it Vanessa,_ I scold myself. I'm broken down, okay I give up...I surrender Pan. Just get me out of here. "Hello?" I ask. No one's here but it's worth a shot. _Thump, drip drip drip. _My eyes go wide, I look up and there's something crawling across the caves ceiling. Gasping, I dart to a corner. I look for something to defend myself with. I then see an old sword laying on the ground next to a...skeleton. _Poor guy,_ I think. I grab the sword and look back up.

A hairy brown beast with eight legs is glaring at me. It's blood red eyes look like their going to shoot lasers at me. A spider. Why would a spider, a very large spider, be here? I thought their weren't any devilish creatures except for Pan. _I heard that_, Pan's voice booms through my head. He can read my thoughts? Oh...great! I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the spider falling to the floor. A bunch of babies fall off it's back. "AHG! EW EW EW EW EW EW!" I screech. I might be Rumple's daughter but I'm still very scared by spiders. The babies hiss and start coming towards me as does the mother.

I back up slowly and hit something hard. I take a breath and close my eyes. I open my eyes when two hands grab me and turn me around. "Dad!" My fear goes away for a brief moment as I see my father smiling at me.

**Peter's P.O.V.**

He's on the island. He will get to her. How would he? I have no idea but he will. We share the same exact magic. How? I don't know. "Boys. There's a man on MY island. A man named Rumpelstiltskin. He's the beloved father of Vanessa. We can't let him get to her now can we?" I shout. "No." The lost boys say in unison. "Felix lead them to Webb Cave. I better things to do than kill old men." I command. While smirking I leave and walk to my thinking tree to have a chat. My dear old friend Tinkerbell.

Little did Peter Pan know that Rumpel is already leaving with Vanessa.

**Vanessa P.O.V.**

My dad's here. How did he get in the cave? The spider was killed because of my dad but I was still afraid. Afraid something would come and take my dad away from me. I know I'm seventeen but I still missed my dad and cried at night about him. We are currently walking through the Neverwoods. "Dad...how'd ya get in the cave?" I ask. "I'm powerful. I'll leave it at that." He replies. I just nod and turn my head. All of sudden I'm transported to the beach. I look to see if my dad was still with me. He is, and that's good. I see a portal opening up and he takes my hand. I look at him and we jump.

I fall face first on the ground. "Vanessa!" Belle gasps. "Rumpel!" She gasps again. I hug her. "I'm back. I'm safe." I whisper. I start crying as does she. Why am I so emotional? I realize I'm in Granny's Diner and everyones staring at me. I see Emma, David, Mary-Margaret, Regina, Grumpy, and Red. A bunch of your back and I'm so glad you're okay are said. I hug my dad. "I won't let Pan get you." He says. I nod and go home. Home. A beautiful word. And now I'm here. At home. I smile and fall asleep dreaming about Henry. Again.

**Peter's P.O.V.**

She's gone. I fly to skull rock. I see the boy still in his sleeping spell. The cage blocks most of my view. "Shadow." I call out. My shadow appears in front of me. "Get her back." I command. He nods and flies off. Once my hour glass runs out or if I die the boy will wake up and he will go back to his original home. I need Vanessa. She's the key. Her heart is the key to everything. I get this weird sensation when I'm around her. _Don't take her heart. You'll regret it._ Stop thinking like that. I have to take her heart, I need to take her heart.

**Emma's P.O.V**

** "**When Vanessa fell into Granny's with I felt like Henry was still alive." I explain to Mary-Margaret. "Emma. It's been hard on us all. It's okay to have hope that he's still out there. But you saw him dead." She replies. Dead, rung in my ears and I hated it. I give her a look. A look that says don't say that. "I'm sorry." She whispers. A tear falls from my eye. No. I have to be strong for Henry. I have to be strong. I walk out of Granny's and look up. When I looked up I didn't expect there to be Pan's Shadow flying over head.

"PAN'S SHADOW! GUYS! HURRY!" I didn't want Vanessa taken away. I can stop him. I take off sprinting towards Rumpel's house. I get there and look behind me. The Shadow is behind me. I have time. I burst through the door. "Emma wha-" Rumpel asks. I cut him off. "Pan's shadow. HE's here for Vanessa!" I run up the steps with Rumpel following close behind. "Which room!?" "Straight down the hall!" He shouts. I run down the hall. Bursting through the door I drag Vanessa up. "DO YOU MIND!?" She shouts. I ignore her and run back down the stairs. Rumpel moves aside as I run down and he vanishes somewhere.

"Pan's shadow is here for you. We're going to Granny's. Get ready to run. Don't look back or up. It will slow you down."I explain. She nods with her eyes wide. We burst through the door. "Come on!" I drag her along with me as we run. I hear the wind picking up. The shadow's close. I push faster. We make it to Granny's. Everyone is gathered in a slanted line. I notice Rumpel and Pan standing there. What?

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

I see my dad and Pan standing there. I'm confused. Should I still be running? I move to the front of the line.

"Look at you all. A captive audience. I could play with you like a pack of dolls, couldn't I? But I think I'll start with these two. Hmm, you both look so adorable. Hard to tell which one to kill first. No, it isn't. You. You first." Pan points at Belle. My dad growls, "Stay away from them." "Well, how about this? The worm has teeth. What, you're here to pwotect your wuved ones?" Pan replies. "I'm not going to let you touch either one of them."My dad threatens. "Oh, and I'd like to see that."Pan replies. "Oh, you will. Because I have a job to finish, and I have to do it, whatever it takes. No loopholes. And what needs to be done has a price a price I'm finally willing to pay. I used the curse to find you, Bae, to tell you I made a mistake, to make sure you had a chance at happiness. And that happiness is possible just not with me.  
>I accept that." My dad explains. I look at my brother. I see tears in his eyes. I don't know what's going on.<p>

"What's going on!?" I shout. Everyone ignores me. "Pretty, pretty words." Pan says. "I love you, Bae, Vanessa. And I love you, Belle. You made me stronger." My dad says to us. "But still No magic." Pan explains. "Oh, but I don't need it. You see, you may have lost your shadow, but there's one thing you're forgetting." My dad replies. "And what's that?" Pan asks. "So have I. I sent it away with something to hide." My dad replies. A shadow comes forth and shrieks holding my dads dagger. Wait. Is he? No. "Dad! No! Dad! Please! There must be some other way!" I shout in tears. Pan looks at me. He had tears in his eyes. I kind of felt bad for him. All of sudden my dad's dagger disappears. I gasp. As does everyone else. I wish I had a bow and arrow that was tipped with dreamshade. I wanted to shoot Pan in the heart badly.

He's caused me to much pain. I feel a heavy weight in my hand and looked down. There it was. Three arrows dipped in dreamshade. A bow. Pan was distracted. Now or never. I held the bow up and loaded it. I pulled the bow back and shot it at Pan's heart. He fell to the ground. All of sudden another body dropped to the ground. Pan wasn't breathing but the other body was. The young boy stood up and turned around. I gasped and dropped my bow and arrow. Everyone gasped. "Henry?!" I shout. His eyes light up. "Mom! Vanessa!" He shouts back. Yup, that's Henry.

**A/N: So I mad the chapter a bit longer since it took me forever to updat which I'm very sorry about. Anyways I hoped you liked it. I just realized that I've been getting the whole family tree wrong. Vanessa is henry's aunt not cousin. Rumple is Vanessa and Bae's father. Bae is Henry's father. Bae is Vanessa's sister. Sorry if that confused you. And don't worry anyone can awaken froma true love's kiss. ;) R/R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS. I HAVE A LOT TO FILL IN! AND I'M GLAD I BROUGHT HENRY BACK ARE YOU? ANYWAYS, DON'T WORRY SOME FLUFF WILL BE COMING. OTHERWISE HOW WOULD PETER AWAKEN?**

_**I'll wait for you, babe,**_  
><em><strong>It's all I do, babe,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't come through, babe,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You never do.<strong>_

_**Because I'm pretty when I cry.**_  
><em><strong>I'm pretty when I cry.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm pretty when I cry.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm pretty when I cry.<strong>_

_**Lana Del Rey- Pretty When You Cry**_

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

I'm shocked. I can't breathe. I saw Henry die. Peter made me watch him die. What is going on? "Henry. You're dead." I explain. He checks himself over. "I look and feel alive!" He shouts excitedly. Emma was crying. As was Regina, Mary-Margaret, and David. I'm not. I have tears in my eyes but I'm not crying. I'm furious. All the pain I've had and Henry's alive? No Aunt should have to go through that. This past year has been pain and agony. Now here he is. The lump in my throat starts going away. I run. I run as far away as my feet can take me. I hear Henry shouting. "Vanessa! Vanessa wait! What's wrong!?" His voice fades away as I get farther away.

I don't know how to deal with this. Henry was more like a little brother. I heard Peter was being put in a portal back to Neverland. He was dead but he should stay dead in Neverland. He was going through the portal in a week. One of the beans has to grow then he can...leave. _I don't want him to leave. __**Yes. Yes you want him to leave.**__ I think I'm starting to like him. __**Nope. **_I hate these voices. I scream in effort to get them out of my head. Falling to my knees I start crying. Holding my head I drop all the way to the ground. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?" I scream to no one.

**Henry's P.O.V.**

"Why'd Vanessa run?" I ask . "She's under a lot of pressure Henry. You've been 'dead' for a year. She's been depressed for a year." My mom replied for . "It was my fault." I mumble. "Henry," Regina starts to say but I cut her off. "NO! IT'S MY FAULT. I WAS STUPID AND DUMB ENOUGH TO BELIEVE THAT PAN WANTED TO SAVE MAGIC AND NOT HIMSELF. I should've been careful. Because of me, Vanessa killed someone and is depressed. I was locked in a cage shortly after you left. I was then put in a sleeping spell. Pan put my heart back in me when you guys left. How he lived, I have no idea." I glance at Pan's lifeless body. Of course I hated him but she shouldn't have to kill him.

"When you kill someone you have that on you for the rest of your life. It doesn't go away and now she has to deal with this. IT'S MY F-" I was cut off by screaming. That was Vanessa. "VANESSA!" I shout. All of us take off running except for . He uses magic. _Same old, same old, _I think. Vanessa's on the ground holding her head crying by the time we get to her. A purple mist comes shooting through the sky and forces itself onto Vanessa's body. Her eyes go wide. Her magic's back. "Vanessa?" I ask. She looks up at me with a sad smile. She flies up into the air and heads to her house.

"Henry, tell us what happened in Neverland. Everything." My mom commands. I nod. "Well, okay,

_**flashback flashback flashback flashback flashback flashback flashback**_

_ We're dropped to the ground which was sand. I looked at Greg. I hated this guy. Tamara looked at me. I wonder where we are. "Where are we? Where ever I am my family will come for me." I say. "Do you see any clock towers? Kid, you're a long way from Storybrooke." Greg explains. I look around while they try to communicate the 'Home Office'. "A home office in the jungle? Who works there?" I ask. "We don't ask questions kid." Greg replies. Tamara opens the back of the walkie talkie (radio) and sand falls out where the battery is supposed to be. "Good thing you guys don't ask questions." I comment sarcastically. "Walk." Greg commands._

_ We start walking through the woods. They are pretty dark. It's spooky, like a scary movie spooky. Greg stops us and he builds a fire. "S'mores?" I ask. "No. A smoke signal." He replies. I ask a lot of questions but hey I'm an observant kid. Teenagers appear from the woods. "Who are you?" Tamara asks them. "The home office." A boy with a scar down his face says. "The home office is a bunch of teenagers?!" She asks rudely. "No. They're the Lost Boys. We're in Neverland." I reply. She gasps. Sudeenly Greg's shadow is ripped from his body. I close my eyes. My chance to run._

_ I sprint into the woods. The branches leave scratches on my cheeks. My eyes burn from the wind rushing in my eyes. I run into a boy. I yelp from falling down, he helps me up. "I'm running from the Lost Boys...are you?" He asks me. I nod. "Quick to echo caves. No one can track us there." I nod again. We run until we reach the edge of a cliff. "I stole this Pixie Dust from Pan. He wants me now. It's useless. I don't believe. You have to believe to make it work." He explains. I had a feeling he was lying. I will sprinkle some on 'us' but really just sprinkly it on him and act like I'm gonna jump. If he flies then he either works for Pan or is Pan. _

_ I sprinkle some on him. "I don't believe." The boy shouts. "It's okay because I do!" I act like I'm gonna jump and he jumps. He was flying. "You tricked me!" He shouts. "You work for Pan!" I shout back. "Close. I am Peter. Pan." He shouts back. I gasp. I jump off the cliff and start falling. Right before I get to the bottom I sprinkle pixie dust on me and start flying away. Hopefully he won't get me. Spoke too soon. I land near a fire thinking it was an abandoned camp. As soon as I land people take me and tie me up. _

_ For the next few days I just hoped that my family was coming. They did eventually. A mirror was given to me with Regina, Emma, and Mary-Margaret talking to me. _

_**flashback end flashback end flashback end flashback end flashback end**_

and you know the rest." I finish explaining. "Oh. Henry. We thought you were tortured." Regina explains. "I was! I was tortured! I was tortured by being near such a devilish creature! Peter Pan was torture!" I raise my voice. "Mom...I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell."

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

Something had to be done. I'll visit Peter in the morning. Well his corpse. I wince even thinking of that word. I had to fly away from Henry back there. I guess they didn't decide to follow me because only my dad appeared at the house with me. I have school tomorrow. I will visit Pan's corpse then go to school. Ugh. Time to go to bed.

*Next Day*

I wake up from my annoying alarm clock. I get up and get ready for a dreadful day at school. I don't exactly want to go but I need to get my grades up. I put my black ripped legging and my black combat boots. I curl the ends of my hair and put a red tank top on. I added a black leather jacket. Putting on some makeup I headed out the door. I walked to where Peter's body was being held. I reached my destinination. I walked through the doors. I silently made my way over to his body. He looked so peaceful. "I'm sorry I killed you. I had to." I say quietly. My eyes roll to his lips. Vanessa no. Don't you dare. His wound seemed all bandaged up and healed.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead. Why did I do that? I feel a hand grab mine. It was Peter's. Oh god. I look to see if he was awake. Nope. I kissed his cheek. He started breathing. Am I reviving him? Finally I gave him a peck on the lips and he started to stir. His eyes fluttered open. Automatically his eyes turned dark and evil. He gasped when he saw me. I ran out of the building and to school. I wouldn't tell anyone what happened. I would say he randomly woke up. I grab my books tighter and run into my homeroom.

After homeroom is over everybody's staring at me. I see a glimpse of Peter walking towards me then he's gone. I feel a tingle and I'm in an abandoned warehouse. "Why did you awake me?" Peter's voice rings out. "I-I don't know." I reply. "How'd you awake me?" He asks. I don't see him anywhere, where is he? "How did you awake me!?" He asks angrily. "I kissed you." I respond quietly. "Impossible," He pauses, "you're lying. Only a true love's kiss can awaken a poisoned soul or a curse." He says. I stay silent afraid to speak or move. What was I thinking? Awakening him? Am I stupid? Or crazy? I think I'm both.

I look around for an escape route. I see a pathway through some boxes. I run through the path. I bump into someone, Peter Pan grunted as I fell backwards. As I fall I sucessfully knocked myself out by hitting my head on the corner of a metal box. As my eyelids started closing I could see Peter's wide eyes. I was engulfed by blackness.

I wake up in a burning room. It was hot and dangerous. I fell into the world where people put in a sleeping curse go. I felt fire burning my arm and I scream in pain. The place started to shake violently.

I open my eyes to find Peter shaking me. "Are you okay? You've been screaming for the past five minutes. You also have burns on your arm." He asks/states. I look at my arm and sure enough there's a burn. "Why do you care? Get away from me. I don't know why I woke you up but that doesn't change the fact that I want you gone." I spat at him. "Easy tiger. Just trying to help out that's all." He smirks. "Yeah right." I reply sarcastically. I spit in his face. "Stay away from me, _Peter_." I hiss out Peter. He gives me a look of disgust. This warehousehas a stinch, but that's not why.

"Burn in hell, Vanessa." He hisses. He starts to walk away. I grab his wrist and turn him around. I pull him closer and whisper, "I'll save you a seat." He looks at me in surprise and I smirk. My pain from the burns are still there but I'm too tired to realize. I hurry and walk back home. My dad wasn't home so that was kind of good. I go up stairs and back to bed. I go back to the cursed place. My arms start to burn even more. This time there's someone else there with me. "Snow!?" I shout. She turns around. "Vanessa!?" She shouts back. All of a sudden my body goes limp and I fall onto the burning floor. I scream in pain. "Vanessa!? Are you okay?" Snow shouts. I hear the fire go down. "I can control the fire but you have to wake up!" She shouts. I can't move. I soon focus and bolt awake. More burn marks have appeared. They're on my legs this time. Why was Snow there? What's happened to her? I have to tell someone. But who?

**So what'd ya think? Yes, I know they same OOC (Out Of Character). I'm not gonna have them the exact same as the show. Anyways tell me what you think will happen with Snow? Seriously though I hope you guys liked this one. Byeeeeee! R/R?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! Sorry so here is this chapter. Surpises happen in this chapter! YAY!**

_**Cast out to see drifting with the tide,**_

_**ain't no way of finding me.**_

_**Now that I'm free, nothing but blue **_

_**skies, paradise in front of me.**_

_**Tired of all the troubles they've been **_

_**wasting my time. I don't wanna fight **_

_**gonna leave them behind.**_

**Middle Of Starting Over -Sabrina Carpenter**

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

I'm still wondering who I should tell. Realization hits me. I woke up Pan and now my dad will find out and kill him and Pan. What have I done!? I look over at the alarm clock and it reads 7:18 A.M. Great why so early? I need to talk to Archie. Immediatly. I look out the window to see if my dad was home but i find something else. Peter. He's halfway behind a tree staring at my window. I need to go, now. I grab my jacket and run down the stairs. I fling the door open and grab a combat knife that's under the mat. I stick it on the bottom of my boot and run to Archies.

I bang on the door several times and Pongo comes barking. "Vane-" "I need to talk to you!" I cut him off. Looking around to make sure he didn't follow me I step inside. "What's wrong?" He asks urgently. I sit down and explain. "When I went to sleep these past couple of times I've been going to the room between life and death. The first time I was by myself and that's how I got these burns on my arms." I point to the burns. I look at the ground. "What happened the second time?" He asks. "Snow was there." I whisper. I look up slowly and see Emma, Henry, Archie, Mary-Margaret, David, and Belle standing there looking at me. The world starts spinning and it goes black.

I find myself in the room again. No one's in here this time. There isn't as much fire burning. I frown when I hear a familiar voice. "Let's make a deal." I turn around and see Pan standing there with a smirk on his face. "No thanks. My dad makes deals. I know how they turn out." I spat. "But this is interesting." He smirks even wider. I sigh. "What do you want?" I ask. "Well you see. Turns out you have the Heart of The Truest Believer. You come back to Neverland and I will leave Henry alone." He says. "I'm not interested. You're just saving yourself. You just want me heart so you can stay young. I will protect my family no matter what." I reply. I turn back around and the room gets cold. The room turns to ice.

I'm pratically an ice cube. "See what I can do? I can leave you, in this room. It's below zero degrees. You'll die soon." He says. He appears in front of me and I start to fade away. My eyes widen. Tears build up in my eyes but I refuse to let them out. "Am I dying!?" I shout. His eyes go wide also. "I-I don't know." He replies. I realize I'm being woken up. "I-I'm waking up." I say. He starts to fade away also. "So am I. See you in the real world." He winks at me. A frown appears on my face and I manage to get out, "I'm not going down without a fight. I hope you've checked on your precious Lost Boys lately? Might want to." My vision turns blurry and I'm being shaken awake by Archie.

"Hey. You passed out. What has been happening?" He asks. "I don't know. Pan. He's back." I say. I look around to see Emma, Henry, Archie, Regina Mary-Margaret, David, Rumple, and Belle. "When did they get here?" I ask ignoring the shocked looks. "They came in while you were explaining. Don't you remember seeing them?" He asks. I nod. "What do you mean he's back?" Regina asks. "He was in here with you guys. You were all standing there and Pan was with you." I say. They all look around. "He's not here." They say. "I know he isn't now. He was just in the room with me. The room between life and death. He was trying to make a deal." I say. They all look confused. "I know it's confusing but he said that if I come with him to Neverland he'll leave Henry alone. I said no, but I will still protect Henry with everything in me. All he wants is to save Neverland and himself. He's selfish." I explain.

"How'd he wake up?" My dad asks. "I don't wanna talk about it." I whisper. "What did you do!?" Snow shouts terrified. "I woke him up!" I snap. Everyone gasps. "Vanessa you've caused all danger." Emma says. "I know I'm sorry." I apologize. What did I do? "How did you wake him up?" My dad asks. "Kissed him?" I say even though it sounds more like a question. "I thought I could trust you." Henry says. "You can." I say shocked. "No I can't. All this time I thought it was my fault that you were depressed an sad. I thought this when I can't even trust you!" He shouts. A tear falls from eye. Everyone looks at me disappointed except for Belle. Suddenly I can't breath. Well I could it was just hard. It felt like I was under water drowning. I went to my knees gasping for air. I start coughing and all of sudden my arm has a searing pain in it. I wince in pain. I start crying. "I can't breathe." I say gasping for air.

Everyone starts freaking out. "Is she going to die!?" Henry shouts. "I don't know Henry I don't know." Emma says hugging him. Emma was my sister, but she didn't know me very well. She just stared at me while several tears came out of her eyes. My breathing was going rapidly and my heart was slowing. It would be nice to die. I don't wanna die because of my family. I feel my heart start to stop. This is it. I'm going. I have to fight for Henry. Is it worth it? The ambulance is soon here and with every minute passing I slip away. Belle could definitely see me fighting but also the great pain I was in. She walks over to me and says, "You can let go." As she said that I slip away.

I wake up in the room. Pan's there again. "I thought you were waking up?" I question. "THought I was too. It's kind of boring in here." He replies with a smirk. "Why are you in here? Shouldn't you be trying to kill me? Or should I try to kill you as of right now?" He asks. "Can't kill me when I'm already dead." I reply. He looks up at me with wide eyes. "How'd you die?" He shouts. "Well I'm in the middle of dying. AS you can see I'm in the room between life and death." I say. He glances at me chest and arms. "What?" I spat. "You've been poisoned by dreamshade. Perhaps it was from my island when you were escaping?" He asks. Dreamshade? That's not possible. I remembered to stay away from dreamshade.

_Zoom! An arrow whizzes past me. The indians. Tiger-Lily shoots an arrow into my arm and there was a dark sluggish thing on it. Ignoring it I run into Pan's camp figuring I'd be okay here. _

I nod. "Yes. I was shot by Tiger-Lily in the arm. That explains my arm pains and my not being able to breathe. I guess I didn't notice my black viens." I say. "I can heal that." He states. "With the water on Neverland that'll trap me there forever. So no thanks." I spat. The room wasn't burning or freezing. It just felt great. I lean against one of the walls and sigh. Just decide if I'm dead or alive yet. It is boring in here. Peter teleports front of me. He puts his hands on my waist holding me in place. Leaning forward he kisses me. I'm shocked at first but then I deepin the kiss. I rub my hands through his hair. He pulls apart and backs up. I look at my arms and the black viens start disappearing.

"You-You saved me." I say shocked. "I need your heart. I know you have the Heart of The Truest Believer because your eyes." He grins. I turn around since the walls were mirrors and look at my eyes. They were changing colors. Yellow to green. Green to blue. Blue to brown. Brown to purple. Then they turned rainbow. After a few seconds they turned brown again. My normal eye color. "Wow." I say. I do have the heart but who said I wanted to give it away. I start fading away. "I'm waking up. Thank you by the way." I say. He winks. "I'll wake you up." I say. Why did I say that? "Not counting on it." He replies. I grin. I wave. I just kissed Peter Pan.

**A/N: So what did ya think? Read and review. Anyways. The first chapter, Vanessa had already been in Neverland for like a week. She had got poisoned right before the first chapter. And Vanessa feels like Belle is her mother. Well will Henry welcome Vanessa back? We'll see. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry it took so long but I think this story is going to have one or two chapters left so I don't just leave you hanging! So I think that I might just might write a songfic for Peter and Vanessa. Just maybe. Well if I do it will probably be this sad and amazing song below that s called Losing Your Memory by Ryan Star. Yaya anyways byeeeee. **

**_Call all your friends _**

**_And tell them you're never coming back _**

**_Cause this is the end _**

**_Pretend that you want it _**

**_Don't react _**

**_The damage is done _**

**_The police are coming too slow now _**

**_I would have died _**

**_I would have loved you all my life_**

**Losing Your Memory- Ryan Star**

**Vanessa's P.O.V.**

I bolt up sweating from embarassment. "I have to wake up Peter!" I blurt out. My dad and Belle look at me shocked. I also see Henry in the corner of the room but choose to ignore him. "You're awake? Are you okay?" Belle asks rushing to my side. "Vanessa we thought you were going to die." My dad says also rushing to my side." I nod. "I'm okay. I think..." I reply to Belle. The hospital room starts spinning and blurring together. "Hello?" I ask. I see Henry look at me with sad eyes and walk out of the room. "Henry!" I shout. He looks at me but keeps walking. Belle rushes to my side. The world spins even faster. "Vanessa, I'm glad you're awake." She says. My dad walks over to me and starts to let a tear slip. "I feel- I-I fell like-" I pass out soon and drift away to sleep.

I wake up, confused and look around at the people in this strange room. "Who are you?" I ask the girl with brown hair. "Uh, I'm Belle." She replies in a confused voice. "I'm sorry but where am I? Who are you? Are you going to hurt me!?" I shout my voice getting louder at the end. "SOMEONE! HELP THERE'S A STRANGE WOMAN AND MAN IN THIS STRANGE ROOM!" I scream. A nurse runs in the room and pushes them out of the room. "You're in the hospital. That was your dad and step-mom. Don't you remember?" She asks. "No. Well I remember my dad somehow. He's the dark one. And I remember I'm supposed to wake up a strange boy named Peter." I reply. She mumbles something and goes out of the room. I pull the needle out of my arm.

I get out of the bed and dress into my original clothes. She comes back in with a terrified look on her face."What are you doing?!" She shouts. "Leaving. I'm fine. Whatever happened it's not effecting me anymore." I hiss. Ugh why do people bother me? She just nods and moves out of my as I walk into the waiting room people get up and rush over to me. This starnge boy hugs me. "I'm sorry I didn't forgive you." He says. I stand there shocked. I push him off and shout, "Get away from me!" Everyone backs up and the boy falls on his butt. "Henry! Are you okay?" A blonde rushes over to him.

"Yeah. I-I think so." He says. "Whoever you people are. I don't know you. Now stay away from me!" I shout. I start to walk away but Henry grabs my arm. "You have to remember me! I'm your nephew!" He shouts. I snatch my arm away. "I said stay away from me kid." I hiss. I continue to walk out. Now this boy, Peter, is somewhere. I'm supposed to wake him up. I think by a kiss. I freeze and a vision appears of a Peter laying on the ground in the woods passed out. The vision disappears and I start jogging towards the woods. I make it to my destination and I see the boy. I walk closer to him and kiss him. His eyes flutter open.

"Vanessa, I'm quite impressed." He says. "How do you know my name?" I ask him. "You have the Heart of The Truest Believer. Of course I would know your name." He replies confused. "What are you talking about?" I ask. "You're losing your memory. It'll be easier to take your heart." He smirks devilish. My eyes widen. He's going to kill me! "Stay away from me." I say scooting back up against a tree. He smirks and comes closer reaching his hand into my chest. I gasp in pain. "Stop!" I shout. He looks at me with regret? "I can't do this." He says. He splits it in half. Peter shoves on half into his chest and the other into my chest.

He waves his hand and my memories come flooding back to me. "You saved me..again." I say. He nods. "So this whole time you were playing me. Trying to hurt me? Get back at me?" I ask my eyes filled with tears. "I- Uh- No." He replies. He tries to hug me but I move out of the way. "Don't talk to me." I say with tears falling. I walk out of the forest, knowing that he was my true love. I knew this because I woke him up with a true loves kiss. I keep walking and I hear him shout, "You are mine!" I shake my head and keep walking. My brown curls whipping against my face as the wind grew stronger.

I make it out of the forest. My eyes widen as I see Peter trying to kill my dad. "You monster!" I shout running towards them. A magical wave shoots off of me and Peter flies back. "Stay the hell away from him!" I shout.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT NEXT CHAPTER, I SWEAR, WILL BE MUCH LONGER. R/R OR DO WHATEVER YOU PLEASE. :)**


End file.
